cncfandomcom-20200223-history
United States of America/Red Alert
History The nation was founded by thirteen colonies of Great Britain located along the Atlantic seaboard. Proclaiming themselves "states," they issued the Declaration of Independence on July 4, 1776. The rebellious states defeated Britain in the American Revolutionary War, the first successful colonial war of independence. A federal convention adopted the current United States Constitution on September 17, 1787; its ratification the following year made the states part of a single republic. The Bill of Rights, comprising ten constitutional amendments, was ratified in 1791. In the nineteenth century, the United States acquired land from France, Spain, Mexico, and Russia, and annexed the Republic of Texas and the Republic of Hawaii. The American Civil War ended slavery in the United States and prevented a permanent split of the country. The Spanish-American War and World War I confirmed its status as a military power. Second World War In the 1950s, when the Second World War took place, the USA largely sat out of the conflict (providing only material support for the Allies) until the latter stages of the war and decided to send military aid only when the Soviets' development of nuclear weapons made the risk so great that it would endanger the country. Among forces dispatched to aid Europeans was General Ben Carville, as well as Commanders and rifle infantry. However, the overall contribution of the United States during Second World War was less than most other Allied countries. Third World War After the war, America emerged as a superpower alongside its European Allies. It became one of the major players of the Allied Forces. While disarming the USSR, the United States helped the nation rebuild under the power of a puppet ruler of the USSR, Alexander Romanov in an attempt to avoid further destabilization. The US government, including President Dugan generally regarded the threat posed by the Soviet Union as low. This proved to be a serious mistake, when in 1972, the supposedly loyal puppet invaded the United States by land, sea and air. Within weeks of the initial invasion much of the country had fallen under Soviet control. The government had to flee to Canada. But with help from other Allied nations, technologies developed by Professor Einstein, and the skills of an Allied Commander eventually drove the Soviets back all the way to Moscow. San Francisco, Hollywood and Seattle were military bases for the Soviet Psychic Corps in the war and subsequently were the sites of major battles during the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. More than twenty battles were held during Great World War III and its repeated one only against Yuri's Army. War of the Three Powers Currently in the War of the Three Powers, Norwell-Hucks is the company responsible for the Allied B2-X Century bomber. Also, rumors that the Assault Destroyer was made there along with the newest Aircraft Carrier by Gerhardt-Giraud Shipworks. Fort Bradley, in New York, was reported to have trained most of their recent infantry, for example, the Peacekeeper and Tanya. The American President, Howard T. Ackerman, managed to rally the Allies as country after country fell to the Soviet and, later, Imperial invasion forces. In the Allied perspective, President Ackerman, in his hatred for the Soviets, built an intercontinental laser at Mt. Rushmore and attempted to level Moscow with it. However, he was stopped by the Allied Commander and Commander Warren Fuller. In the Soviet perspective, New York City was the site of a last stand by the Allies (see Operation: Blight on the Big Apple) that ended with the destruction of the Statue of Liberty and the end of the United States as a capitalist superpower. The destroyed Statue of Liberty was rebuilt as the statue of Lenin and New York, to reflect this final battle, was renamed "Commandergrad". In the Imperial perspective of the war, California was attacked by the Black Tortoise and American media centres fell under the control of the Japanese zealots. (see Operation: Rage of the Black Tortoise). The United States was soon subjugated. Locations Point Hope, Alaska: In the Soviet campaign of the Third World War, the Allies made a last stand here. The Chronosphere stood here for the last time to invade Moscow and arrest Romanov as Soviet forces try to make a D-Day landing in snowy conditions. San Francisco: The location of Einstein's Temporal Displacement Device and the scene of two Allied and Soviet battles during the time of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Chicago: The site of the Soviet Psychic Amplifier device during the Third World War. The Allied forces managed to cross the border from Canada and destroy it, before the Soviets had a chance to activate it. An enraged Vladimir then launched a successful nuclear strike on the city which interested and shocked European leaders to intervene. Alcatraz: A prison island and the location of the first Psychic Dominator either destroyed by Boris or Tanya. Seattle: Yuri captured the MassiveSoft HQ in the city and forced the company to develop genetic software. To be sure of its chairman's compliances, Yuri had one Nuclear Missile Silo ready to launch at the city. A subsequent battle with the Allies left much of the city a radioactive wasteland, but further hindered Yuri's plans. Washington DC: The American capital, captured by the Soviet Union during the Third World War. The Pentagon in the south-west of the city is the central command of the Department of Defense and Carville's HQ, the exact place he was assassinated by a suicide bomber there, but Allied intervention through time travel overwrote that event. In the Allied campaign, the Soviet assault on the Pentagon failed and the Allies retook the city. In the Soviet campaign, a major battle was fought here between Soviet troops loyal to Yuri and those loyal to General Vladimir in the power struggle following Romanov's death. Ackerman was stationed here after Disaster-era time travel altered the timelines. New York: Main US financial and commercial center, and the largest city. This location is or was protected by a large military base, Fort Bradley. Captured by the Soviet Union in the opening days of the Third World War. In the Allied campaign, the city was liberated by Allied forces led by Tanya. In the Soviet campaign, a Psychic Beacon was deployed here to control the populace. In War of the Three Powers (in the Soviet perspective), the city was the site of the Allies' disastrous last stand against the Soviets, their Statue of Liberty was destroyed only to be rebuilt as that of Lenin's and the city of New York was renamed into "Commandergrad" to add insult to injury, in addition of the NYSE's capture and Tanya's fall in battle. Mount Rushmore: The monument showing 150 years of American history gone wrong during Ackerman's presidency (War of the Three Powers Allied perspective) and due to his anti-Soviet policies, converted to a superweapon and a military base. Thanks to loyalist interference, Ackerman failed to level Moscow and attempted to escape by helicopter, but was executed. Los Angeles: In the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Yuri used subliminal propaganda to lullaby civilians into his Grinders as means to use their remains as resources here. In the Imperial perspective of War of the Three Powers, LA city fell victim to the Black Tortoise and its Wave Force Tri-guns. Several unidentified buildings were seized and a huge cannon, that is an innocent observatory at night and a deadly defense at day was destroyed by Imperial units. They also razed an amusement park, which is a hollow mockery of the Emperor's favorite amusement park in Yokohama Bay. Hawaii: In the Third World War, Hawaii belonged to the USA and was either taken over by the USSR or the assault has failed. In War of the Three Powers, the Allies mounted an assault on this long-held and cherished Imperial territory but was repulsed, leading Warren to admit he doesn't like the location. After the Imperial campaign, Suki asked the Commander, now Supreme Shogun, to join her on a vacation to Oahu. Pearl Harbor: The Soviets in a Third World War made an attempt to take over this Allied-controlled island - but thanks to the Allied Commander and Korean reinforcements, they failed. In the Imperial Campaign of War of the Three Powers, the scene of the OTL WWII Japanese surprise attack of 1941 December 7, the Imperials held that place against Warren's assault, until Warren allowed them to keep it after the assault failed, because of his loathing of Hawaii, in an ironic reversal of the surprise attack of 12.07.1941. Texas: The Soviets had mind controlled the President here, near the Alamo. Virgin Islands: Location of the first Weather Control Device (Third World War). Colorado Springs: Home of an American military base and the Air Force Academy. Tanya liberated the place from Soviet control. Florida: The Chronosphere was built as means to prevent the Nuclear Missile Silos at Cuba from launching a strike. Companies Here are several companies responsible for every specific Allied weapons: *Norwell-Hucks: Century Bomber *Gerhardt-Giraud Shipworks: Assault Destroyer, Aircraft Carrier Category:Allied Countries